bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 17-
The day after the party Charles was still pissed that the townies burned his hand.Now,sometimes when he would try to punch,it would hurt.The only thing he wanted to do was find them,and beat them to a pulp.But,he couldn't figure out how he was going to beat them.When Charles is walking he bumps into Ted and Damon."Hey Caldwell,how are you?" Ted says fakely."Get the hell out of my way" Charles says to Ted."So,we heard about your party.Why didn't you invite us?" Damon says."Lets see.First,because I just don't like you,second,we're enemies, and third,you'd crash the party" Charles says."Ah,it was probably lame anyway" Damon says."Yeah.And that the townies & gary's boys crashed it shows us it was lame" Ted says."Actually,the only thing thats lame is your style & comebacks" Charles says,being a smartass."Shut up Caldwell.Hey,whats wrong with your hand?Oh yeah,Edgar burned it" Ted says and pushes Charles."What are you gonna do about it with a fucked up hand?" Damon says."Oh,just this" Charles says,and then kicks Damon in the head, and punches Ted repeatedly with his good hand,knocking them out."You guys are so weak,I still wonder why people fear you" Charles says and contuines walking. When Charles gets to where he was walking(which turns out was the main building),he walks in and goes into the cafeteria,because its lunch.When Charles gets his lunch he goes and sits by Michael & C-Money."Hey Charles" Michael says to Charles."Hey man.'Sup C-Money" Charles says to C-Money."Hey" C-Money says."So,what are you going to do to the Townies since Edgar got you hand on fire?" Michael says."I'm gonna find them,and beat them,but I'm takin a gun.I just gotta figure out whos the leader to give him a beating,and then find Edgar and beat him even worse" Charles says."Omar" C-Money says."What?" Charles says."Omar Romero,he's the leaders of the Townies" C-Money says."Oh.Well,where does Omar & Edgar hang out in Blue Skies?" Charles says."You should try the chem plant" Michael says."Sounds good" Charles says."Wait,what about your hand?" C-Money says."I'll get a glove or something.See you guys I'm about to go kick some Townies ass" Charles says and leaves.Charles then goes to his room,gets a .45 sheperd,wraps his hand in some wristape, and then walks to Blue Skies Industrial. When he gets there Charles sees some of the townies that got knocked out yesterday."Hey,what the fuck is he doing on our turf?" Gurney,the Townie that Charles knocked out with the guitar,says."Hey kid,get off our turf unless you want a beating" another Townie says."Fuck you I can be here if I wanna" Charles says and picks up a brick."Besides,I'm here to beat all of you down" Charles says."Oh yeah,you and what army?!" Gurney yells."No army,just me, and my gun" Charles says and pulls out his .45 sheperd."C'mon guys,lets beat this shithead to a bloody pulp!" Gurney says and they start to walk towards Charles,but Charles smashes a brick in one townies face, and then starts to beat on another one until he is knocked off and kicked in the gut by Gurney."You've had enough,huh punk?!" Gurney yells at Charles.Charles then punches him in the gut,gets up, and pistol whips him,knocking him out."Yeah,I've had enough.Now get the fuck out of my way" Charles says,kicks Gurney, and then contuines walking. When Charles gets to the chem plant he goes up to the room where he sees Omar & 9 townies waiting."So,you're the bitch who just knocked out some of my boys.If you have any sense you'll leave,if you don't,you're going home in a body bag" Omar says to Charles."Yeah,yeah,yeah,just shut up and fight" Charles says."Fine,guys,beat this bitch to a pulp" Omar says."Your boy Gurney said the same thing but I knocked his ass out" Charles says.Three townies run towards Charles,but Charles dodges every punch they throw, and then throws one townie into another,and knocks out another townies by repeatedly punching him.After that the rest of the townies(including Omar) run towards Charles, and he fights of 5 of them,but the rest hold him down/beat on him.But,Charles punches Omar & tosses him into the other townies,picks up a pipe, and starts fighting with a pipe.When its just Omar left Charles tosses away the pipe(by the way he put up his gun), and fights Omar one on one,and easily defeats him."Now Omar.Are you going to tell me where's Edgar,or do I have to use this on you?" Charles says and pulls out his gun."He's inside,but I don't have the key card so good luck getting in."Trust me,I can get in" Charles says and shoots the key card slider to open the door, and suprised to him & Omar it actually worked. After Charles makes his way through the chem plant he sees Edgar inside the elevator on the platform."Hey Edgar! Get out of that elevator,I think you know why I'm here" Charles says to Edgar."As if I'm coming out of the elevator,just come and fucking try to get me bitch" Edgar says and presses the button to go down."You're the one being a bitch because you're running away" Charles says.Charles then has to make his way down to the floor,but instead of manevering his way down carefully,he jumps of the platform he was on and grabs a rail while falling,and then drops down to the floor(unknown to him,his clip fell out of his gun).When Edgar gets out of the elevator he sees suprised that Charles got down there faster than him."What,suprised I beat you down here?" Charles says to Edgar."Shut you're mouth bitch you have no reason even being here" Edgar says."Actually I do,you bitches trashed the party Michael & I threw, ohyeah,and you burned my hand!" Charles yells at Edgar."Well then you're gonna be leaving here with far worse then a burnt hand" Edgar says and pulls a pipe off the wall."(sarcastically) Oooh I'm really afraid of a pipe.You should be afraid of this though" Charles says and pulls out his gun,but Edgar notices that Charles' clip isn't in his gun."Oh yeah,then I dare you to shoot me.Shoot me!" Edgar yells at Charles.Charles pulls the trigger but no bullets come out. "Missing something?" Edgar says with a cocky smile on his face.Charles then looks at his gun and then at the floor and sees that the clip is on the ground, a few feet closer to Edgar then him."Fuck!" Charles says."You're about to get beat down" Edgar says and starts walking towards Charles with the pipe in his hand.Charles thne makes a run for the clip and almost makes it,but the pipe is thrown at him & he is hit in the back of the head.Edgar then takes the clip & throws it towards a door ,but misses as Charles tackles him and starts to punch him,but Edgar,being a bitch,uses the pipe to repeatedly hit Charles,but Charles grabs a shield and uses it to block attacks from Edgar.After the pipe breaks Edgar tries to flee and opens a door that leads down to the chemical are.Charles & Edgar exchange blow after blow until Edgar starts ripping stuff off the wall and Charles knocks him in the head.Then the alarm starts to go off."What the hell is happening?!" Edgar says to Charles."Well 'genius' thanks to your 'smart' move,you just caused a fucking meltdown! If we don't get out of here this place is going to blow up! we have to work together to get out of here" Charles says to Edgar."As if bitch,move!" Edgar says,pushes Charles, and runs off.Charles then starts to run,but stops to get is clip for his gun, and then contuines running.while running Charles trips over something,and then realizes that its Edgar."Well asshole,should I save you or leave you here?" Charles says to an unconsious Edgar."Warning! You have 30 seconds to evacuate the building" a computerized voice says."Ah, fuck it,you're lucky I'm not a complete asshole" Charles says,grabs Edgar, and runs out the chem plant and into the streets. When Edgar regains consiousness he sees Charles standing by him."What the fuck happened?" Edgar says."Well,you lost consiousness when you were running and I saved your ass.Be lucky I'm not a total asshole or I would've left you there to die" Charles says to Edgar."You should've just left me" Edgar says."Why,so you would've died? If you wanna die I could do it right now" Charles says and puts his gun to Edgars head.After a few seconds of silence Charles speaks."I'm just fucking with you man I'm not gonna kill you.But,if you don't want me to come here & wreck you guys I'll make you a deal.I'm allowed to come into Blue Skies whenever I want, and I don't want Omar's guys trying to kill me,understand?" Charles says to Edgar."Fuck that I don't gotta listen to you" Edgar says."Well,since I saved your life,you should,otherwise,I'll wreck you" Charles says."Fine" Edgar says."Good" Charles says and starts to walk away."Hey Charles" Edgar yells to Charles,which causes him to look at Edgar."You aren't that bad kid" Edgar says and walks away."Whatever man" Charles says and walks back to Bullworth Academy. Category:Blog posts